Why don't you notice me ?
by Chrome83
Summary: Liz a toujours tout fait pour que son grand frère la remarque, mais lui ne fait jamais attention à elle... Les pensées de l'adorable petite vampire sur son frère et son indifférence pour elle. [One-Shot]


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! ~

Voilà un tout petit One-shot que j'ai écrit vite-fait sur un coup de tête parce que j'ai vu à quel point le fandom était pauvre en fictions françaises, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je corrige ça !

Sérieux les gens, ECRIVEZ ! Blood Lad est un manga GÉNIAL qui mériterait d'avoir plus de bonnes fictions !

Enfin bref. Liz est mon personnage féminin préféré, elle est trop mignonne et tellement touchante ! *-* Du coup, c'est sur elle qu'est centré ma toute première contribution sur le fandom Blood Lad ! ^^

Bon, soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois (mais pas la dernière) que j'écris sur ce manga... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :3

**ps** : Dans toutes les fictions que j'ai lu, je vois le prénom "_Blaz_" orthographié "_Braz_", mais moi, je lis les tomes papier et dedans, c'est écrit "_Blaz_", donc j'écris "_Blaz_".

**Disclamer** : Blood Lad et ses merveilleux/sexy/badass personnages sont la propriété de _Yuki Kodama_.

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

**Why Don't You Notice Me ?**

J'ai toujours été toute seule... Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours été celle que l'on laisse de coté, dont on ne s'occupe pas, et qu'on finit par oublier... Je m'y suis habituée, mais malgré tout, la souffrance est toujours la même...

_« Blaz, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?_

_\- Désolé Liz, je suis occupé pour le moment. »_

Blaz... tu es toujours occupé, tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi... Il en a toujours été ainsi. Quand Staz était encore à la maison, tu passais ton temps dans ton laboratoire à préparer je ne sais quoi, ou bien tu étais avec lui. Tu le suivait partout, ça semblait être une vraie obsession ! J'étais mise de coté, ni lui ni toi vous ne vous occupiez de moi...

Puis il est partit... Je lui en ai vraiment voulu ! Je l'ai détesté, je l'ai haït ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? S'en aller ainsi, comme un voleur... quel ingrat, après tout ce que tu avais fait pour lui... Il ne méritait pas d'avoir le même sang que nous dans les veines !

Malgré tout, j'étais quand même un peu heureuse, au fond... Je pensais qu'enfin tu t'intéresserai à moi, puisqu'il ne restait que moi, puisque j'étais la seule qui soit restée à tes cotés, mais rien n'a changé... Staz n'était plus là, mais c'était tout comme. Tu passais ton temps à l'observer dans ta boule de cristal, ou plongé dans les vieux albums photos...

_« Blaz, on peut aller manger une glace tous les deux ?_

_\- Désolé Liz, je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Vas-y toute seule. »_

« Désolé Liz », « Désolé Liz »... Toujours ces mêmes mots, mais les penses-tu au moins seulement ?! Papa et maman sont morts, Staz est partit... Je n'ai plus que toi ! Regarde, je suis là, moi ! Je suis là, grand frère, je t'aime ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, alors je t'en pris, regarde-moi, cajole-moi... juste... remarque-moi...

J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être une gentille fille, je t'obéis toujours au doigt et à l'oeil. Je sais que personne ne voudrait d'une vilaine fille, alors je fais en sorte d'être toujours sage et obéissante. Je voudrais que juste une fois, tu me dise que tu es fier de moi... Blaz, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est jamais fier de moi... ? Qu'y a-t-il que je fasse mal pour ainsi ne pas mériter ton amour... ? Qu'est-ce que Staz a de si spécial pour que tu t'intéresse à lui au point de m'oublier... ?

Je me recroquevillai dans mon lit, remontant la couverture sur ma tête, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues avant d'atterrir sur mon oreiller.

Ce soir encore, comme tous les soirs, je t'ai trouvé devant ta boule de cristal, observant notre frère avec ce sourire fier et un peu admiratif, comme s'il t'épatait et que tu avait pour lui de grands projets. Ce sourire, tu ne l'a jamais eu pour moi, et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que cela arrive... Cela prouverait que je compte pour toi, que je suis importante... Je voudrais être importante pour toi, mais j'ai tout essayé, je ne sais plus comment faire pour attirer ton attention...

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudain, et des pas résonnèrent dans le silence, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

_« Liz, est-ce que tu dors déjà ? » _

Cette voix douce et un peu traînante ne pouvait être que la tienne... Je voulais feindre que oui, que je dormais, ne pas répondre, ne pas bouger, que tu t'en ailles. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer, grand frère... Mais un sanglot m'a échappé, et je me suis trahie toute seule...

_« Liz ? » _

Tu as soulevé le drap, j'ai enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, pour cacher mes larmes, pour cacher mes yeux injectés de sang d'avoir trop pleuré, pour ne pas que tu me vois si misérable... Je refuse d'être misérable devant toi...

_« Tu pleures ? _

_\- Non, je ne pleurs pas ! »_

Il y a eu un silence. Pendant un moment, rien n'a troublé le calme que nos respirations respectives, puis il y a eu un froissement de tissus, et ta main s'est posée sur ma tête. Il arrive souvent que tu me frottes la tête lorsque je suis gentille, mais aucune chaleur n'est jamais transmise dans ce geste. C'est juste comme si tu félicitait un animal de compagnie...

Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je représente à tes yeux... ?

_« Allons, Liz, regarde-moi. »_

Je ne pouvais qu'obéir... comme toujours... Alors j'ai levé la tête. J'ai vivement essuyé mes joues umides, et en reniflant un peu, je t'ai regardé. Tu avais l'air surpris de me voir pleurer. C'est vrai que d'habitude, tu n'es pas là, ou bien tu ne le vois pas car je porte un masque. C'est pour ça que j'en porte, d'ailleurs. Pour que tu ne me vois pas être faible, pour ne pas baisser encore plus dans ton estime, et n'être vraiment plus qu'une moins que rien...

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

Parce-que je suis épuisée, éreintée, à bout de forces... Je suis fatiguée d'essayer d'attirer ton attention et de n'en retirer qu'une froide caresse sur le haut du crâne. Je voudrais que tu m'aimes, que tu me regardes comme tu regardes Staz, avec la même lumière dans les yeux, et le même sourire... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à ces attentions, moi aussi ?

_« C'est rien... »_

Comment te le dire ? Comment te faire comprendre à quel point j'ai mal, à quel point je souffre de te savoir si distant avec moi, d'avoir la certitude de n'être rien d'autre qu'un objet entre tes mains, t'obéissant comme une marionnette dans l'espoir de recevoir un peu de douceur et de gratitude ?

Les yeux embués de larmes, je vis un sourire naître sur tes lèvres. Est-ce que tu allais te moquer de moi ? Est-ce que tu allais encore une fois, sans le savoir, remuer le couteau dans la plaie... ?

_« Bien, ne me dis rien si tu n'en as pas envie. » _

Avec une douceur que je ne te connaissais pas, tu m'as soulevée du lit et tu m'as assise sur toi, avant de délicatement me serrer contre ton torse. Mon coeur en a raté un battement. Pourquoi faisait-tu ça ? Que t'arrivait-il ? Jamais tu n'avais eu ce comportement envers moi ! Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre... La chaleur de cette étreinte, c'est tout ce que je te demandais... C'est tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu de toi...

Bouleversée, e me remis à pleurer à gros sanglots, enfouissant mon visage dans ta chemise. Tu m'as encore caressé la tête, mais cette fois, tendrement, pour me consoler. Je n'étais tellement pas habituée à ça, des tas de sensations me traversaient. Mais la plus forte était un bonheur profond...

_« Tu dois être fatiguée »_, A-tu murmuré alors.

C'était la raison que tu trouvais à ma crise de larmes. Ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins, je n'avais pas à te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà... Peut-être qu'un jour, s'en sera trop, et que j'exploserai, consumée par ma douleur et ma solitude, mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas te dire comme j'avais mal. J'avais trop peur que tu ne fasse pas attention à ma détresse... Je me disais que cela ne changerait rien, alors je me taisais, encore, et je profitais de ce moment unique, de tes bras contre mon petit corps tremblant, de ton odeur, de ta chaleur...

Le flot de mes larmes a doucement cessé, et sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'ai fini par m'endormir, bercée par les battements de ton coeur. Tu m'as bordée dans mon lit, et avant de quitter la chambre, tu m'as sourit. C'était ce sourire que tu avait lorsque tu observait Staz, un sourire fier et tendre. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne le sais pas, mais moi aussi, je compte pour toi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont justifiées.

A bientôt ! ~ Et surtout... **ECRIVEZ** !


End file.
